User talk:Merrystar
I STILL CAN't i dont know can you show me I sorry about that was not i didn't know but wont mess with alice page but for alima i alway felt she more big sister then mom even if little sister a rafael he like the right huband and tamal's friend i not trying to be semic i trying to usher a resion Hey so nice to meet you and i hope we get to become good friends as i love to make new friends as well if that's ok or not I love your name Merrystar as i am going to use it as a last name if that's ok or not No i mean as a last name not first names Message Walls Hi. No, there is no problem with it. Feel free to do it. MrsLunchBox (talk) 18:02, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Pages Hi. I still have a problem with Blamar re-editing pages of other users. They may come (back or not), so it would be nice to keep them as they are. The users had there stories and Blamar is making them to his own. Could you please put these articles under "protection", so NO ONE can edit them. MrsLunchBox (talk) 18:05, May 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll take on one condition I want seven pages on mine and Alexandra page I want tamal, Julian,roosus,eve lidias,lia,Edward black,and ciro add in return have a them create rylan yama the oni wars trion and Shiva Caroline and yoshi and resions?: i tride so hard to work on my charaters i just put up there but i am not about to go through the things i fooless did that nothing happen so i was upset i blind by anger went did what but to ask them why they are using images of twilight charater to use on charater created use ian harding as ryan he good looking ian somerholder as ryan he 38! too old! and robert patterson as dacian no f*cking way! Michael trevino nice chosing so actor i have on there use them and i write down use them becuse jayden noel she i saw a leah meet star wars rey kind like rey rought like leah. tamal he more like star crossed roman and juliana more like emery also nikki reed pregunat amber herd you do better with and why stefania with a guy if she been rape many time friend with them but it best you make her prefer girls emliy ratajkowski she is more danutza no kristen chen play by godfrey gao his time and tyler blackburn he sutabel to play tamal and he the first allen/werewolf turn werewolf but ultra stong with allen's blood resion for him being alpha as for marie avgeropoulos is juliana becuse she a warrior like her dad ciro if you read the twilight vampire academy crossover beyond this and sequel beyond this 2 jacob and rose are simaler to oneantoher dacian he a golem and i want own half this fanon and the ones reedit i want to own half them the other can have the rest Can you put my version of jayden noel on my articles i love that